A Day in the Life of Petstuck
by PlayfulArtistKitty
Summary: John finds a box of abandoned kittens. With Rose allowing him to keep only one, the other are adopted out. It's soon realized that these 'cats' are more then they bargained for. Candy corn horns, dragon-like tail, telekinesis and strange blood colors are not normal things for your typical average cat. Just how will John and and the other pet owners deal with this? T for language


I know I should have listened to Dave when he said leave it, but I know it would have weighed on me if I didn't take them home. However I'm almost ready to kick the damned thing out. You see, it all started when Dave and I where on the way home. The sun was setting and we had just passed an alley way when I heard what sounded like meowing and then a bump. Of course my curiosity got the better of me. In the alley there was a box, probably about medium sized and it seemed to have quite a few kittens in it. It took some time but I eventually convinced Dave to help me carry it back home.

I live in a shared place with my sister Jade, Rose and her girlfriend Kanaya, Dave lives with his bro but he stays more nights with us then at his own place. Something about waking up to puppets in his face. When we got back with the box of cats Rose set about lecturing me. It had something to do about the responsibility of raising a pet. Jade's strange alien dog Bec had a fit and it took everything we had to keep him from getting to the cats he eventually did his weird alien thing and disappeared. Didn't come back for a while. Rose made me get rid of all but one of the seven kittens.

"Why the hell is this one licking everything?" Dave grabbed a small kitten that seemed to like Dave's red jacket he left on the floor.

"I think she likes it." Dave lifted the cat by its scruff.

"She?" Dave just stared at the poor thing as she tried to attach herself to the sleeves of his shirt. I laughed when her claws shredded his sleeves.

"Little fucker, this was one of my favorite shirts. I'm taking this little shit home, she can tear up bro's creepy ass puppets." the rest of us said goodbye as Dave left with the kitten. All of them were black but the inside of their ears were weirdly colored and I assumed they were all related since they were all in the same box.

"So, John, which one are you keeping so we can get the others adopted." they weren't even in the house for a whole day and she was already pestering me about it. I shruged as I watched the remaining six hobble around. I watched as two began play fighting. One was really tiny and the other looked like it had forked ears. I picked up the smaller of the two and realized it was most likely the runt of the litter. It squirmed in my grasp and them bit me.

"Ow! The hell, little guy just bit me." it really didn't hurt all that bad but my thumb did bleed a little bit. The cat just stared at it before licking the wound and rubbing it's head against my hand as if it were apologizing.

"Awww, it's okay little guy." I rubbed my cheek against him and his fur felt so fluffy and soft. I was so preoccupied I hardly noticed that Kanaya came and put a band-aid on the bite I received. Despite living in the same house as her I can't say I know Kanaya all that well. Just that she's big on fashion and seems to have the passion and talent for it.

"I am going to assume you are keeping that one." I nodded at Rose and went back to playing with the small creature.

"So what am I going to name you...no clue I'll think of it later." I put him back down were he ran back to the cat with the forked eras and began play fighting again.

I woke up around noon at the sound of the front door closing. Yawning I threw on a t-shirt and some pajama pants then left my room.

"Hello John, it is nice to see that you are awake now." Kanaya greeted me as she noticed I left my room. I saw that she held the small cat I picked to keep in her arms. He was squirming and trying to get out of her grasp but nothing he tried worked. I decided to save the cat from his demise because it's a pretty known fact that as helpful as Kanaya can be she will fight back if the little guy scratched her. With the furball now in my arms, I entered the kitchen to get something to eat.

"Hey John." Jade was sitting on the counter while eating grapes and throwing some to Bec every now and again.

"Hey Jade." I opened the microwave to grab the bread. I was feeling lazy so toast and nutella was going to be my breakfast, technically lunch.

"Did you decide on a name for him yet?" I shook my head and put the nameless cat on the counter where he began to explore.

"You should name him tiny since he's so small." both Jade and I turned when an angry hiss was heard.

"Aww he's sensitive about his size." I smiled as I poked the kitten in the nose. Mr. nameless jumped when the toast popped up unexpectedly and hissed at it.

"Soosh you, it's only bread." I patted his head and went on to making my food.

"We should go to the pet store so you can get what you need for this little monster."

"Don't call him a monster, Jade." I took a bite out of my toast and nutella.

"He is, Bec almost had cat for breakfast because he wouldn't leave Bec's tail alone no matter how many times I pulled him away."

"Isn't it normal for cat's to do that?" Jade huffed and jumped off the counter to put what was left of the grapes away. I finished my toast and threw the paper plate away on my way out of the kitchen.

"By the way who was here earlier before I got up? I heard the door close." I had little nameless in my arms again and he was fighting with one of the sleeves on my baggy t-shirt.

"Rose managed to get rid of the cats."

"Awww already?"

"Don't pout John. The faster they're gone, the less likely you'll get attached of them." Rose answered as we got closer to her.

"So who took them?" I sat on the couch next to Rose and looked out the window.

"Eridan took one and Vriska and Equius each took two plus the one Dave took yesterday." Rose stayed glued to the laptop on her lap, doing lord only knows what, as she answered me.

"Can Vriska handle a pet, let alone two?" Jade asked from the couch adjacent to the on I was on.

"Sure. I mean she can be a bit cruel sometimes but I don't think she'd take them if she couldn't handle them." I tried sticking up for her as I continued to look out the window.

"What should I name you?" I asked as if he was just gonna say 'hey my name so-and-so.' Sigh. I could wish right. I could feel the cat still attacking my shirt sleeve when something ran under the neighbors car.

"Hey, there's a cat."

"You already have one John." I rolled my eyes at Jade's comment before explaining.

"No I just saw a cat run under the neighbors car...hey, that's what I'll name him."

"The cat that ran under the car?" Rose lifted a brow like weirder things haven't happened.

"No, I was thinking Carcat but replace the C's with K's so it's cooler." I lifted the cat up and it just stared at me.

"How's that little guy, wanna be named Karkat?" the cat just tapped my nose with his paw and I laughed.

"I still say he should have been named Tiny." Karkat hissed at the thought and I laughed again.

Jade and I came back from the pet store a little while ago so I could get what I needed for little Karkat. I was currently lying on my bed, teasing Karkat with one of the toys I bought. It was one of those sticks with feathers attached by a long string. It took a few times but I actually got him to play with it. With a sudden realization I sat up.

"I forgot to feed Casey. Come on Karkat let's meet Casey, my salamander." I picked the surprised cat up and brought it to my dresser. I placed him on top of it as I grabbed a spray bottle to spray inside the tank after I took the cover off. Then I put the crickets inside. The little yellow salamander was on one of her rocks, staring at Karkat and making bubbles. I'm sure if they're actually suppose to do that but Casey seems fine so whatever. Karkat tapped the glass and Casey released another bubble. Not sure if I'm just imagining it but Karkat seemed to be more than grossed out by it, so I picked him back up and went to laying in my bed with the feather toy.

Days have past, and as a result weeks began to as well. I learned that Karkat likes to sleep either by my armpit or force his way across my neck, which is uncomfortable to wake up to. Things started to get strange though. For one Karkat was getting two weird yellowish lumps on his head and though you can't tell all that often the whites of his eyes were now yellow. Apparently it wasn't only Karkat either. That Eridan called and said something about his cat's tail splitting and his stuff being moved every time he came home, but because it was Eridan we brushed it off as him being over dramatic and possibly a bit crazy. However when Vriska called about her cats growing weird horns and all kinds of strange things happening I figured that maybe we should have listened to Eridan. Even Equius called and he isn't the type to play around but he was breaking a sweat over it. The only person who hasn't said anything was Dave. Maybe his cat's fine, I dunno.

I've learned that Karkat can be very destructive his feather toy is in pieces and he was coughing up feathers for a day. He also has little nubby horns on his head that kind of look like candy corn and his tail reminds me of a furry dragon tail. He was curled up on me lap sleeping, I think, while I sat on the couch channel surfing.

"JOHN!" uh oh. Jade yelling is never a good thing nor was her stomping foot steps.

"GET RID OF THAT DAMNED CAT!" Jade yelled as she entered the living room.

"What!? No way!"

"John, I will throw that cat out the window. Look what he did." Jade held up the remains of what I believe is a shirt.

"This was my favorite shirt John! My. Favorite." oh yeah. The shirt Jade held really was her favorite, however it didn't look good on her. I just never had the heart to tell her. I did tell Karkat though.

"How can a cat tear the shirt that bad. Looks like it went through a shredder."

"Obviously it more than a cat. Cats don't have little nubby sorry excuse for horns." Karkat jumped to all four and let a monstrous hiss that was more cute than anything because of his size.

"Don't hiss at me. John tomorrow, that cat. Is. Gone." Jade stomped back to her room and the door slammed. I didn't even have Rose or Kanaya here to pacify her. Sighing I lifted the angry cat up. Can I even call him a cat now?

"I don't want to get rid of you." Karkat just put his paw on my nose like he had done before. I stood up went to my room with Karkat in my arms. I tapped my computer mouse, then put Karkat on my bed. I sat in my computer chair, opened my web browser and began to see if maybe there was a way to get Karkat from destroying everything.

A sigh passed from my lips as I continued searching. Nothing seemed promising, plus I don't even know if it would work. I don't think I can categorize him as a cat any more. I turned in my chair and saw Karkat nestled with my pillows, sleeping. He's been doing that a lot lately. He sleeps almost all day, I'm almost starting to think there may be something wrong with him. I turned back around and saw that Dave was pestering me.

TG: hey.

TG: bro

TG: there is something seriously fucking wrong with this cat

TG: i think she's blind

EB: hey dave.

TG: bro this cat has got some major problems

TG: she licks everything

TG: EVERYTHING

EB: oh god dave

EB: no i...i just did not want to know that.

EB: why do you thing she's blind?

TG: her eyes are red bro

TG: completely red

TG: no pupils man

TG: none

EB: wow.

EB then yeah blind is probably right.

TG: she seems to know were everything is though

EB: maybe she has some totally cool sixth sense or something.

TG: of course she's cool

TG: she's my cat bro

EB: how did she take to your bro's creepy puppets.

TG: she hated them

TG: now I come home to smuppets hung off chairs by rope

TG: don't no how the hell she does it man

TG: or wear she finds all this funking rope

EB: that's better than what Karkat does.

EB: he just tears everything to pieces.

EB: jade wants me to get rid of him.

TG: that's harsh bro

EB: have any idea as to how I can get him to stop?

TG: john im not cat expert

TG: there's no irony in that

EB: right.

EB: you just keep trying to be cool

TG: i am cool

EB: of course.

EB silly me.

TG: gotta go

TG: i think i just heard bro come in

EB: how has he reacted to his creepy puppets being hung.

TG: no reaction

EB: that's no fun.

EB: well see you.

turntechGodhead stopped pestering ectoBiologist

I got off the computer chair and went over to Casey's tank.

"Hey Casey." she spit out some more bubbles. I sprayed inside her tank and saw that not all of the crickets were eaten yet. She'll probably get them later.

"Casey, Jade wants me to get rid of Karkat. What should I do?" Casey's bubble popped and she looked to me.

"You don't want me to get rid of him, huh?" I may be going crazy but I could have sworn Casey shook her head before blowing more bubbles. What is with this family having weird pets? Jade has Bec her alien pet dog, Casey blows bubbles, I'm sure salamanders aren't suppose to do that, and I don't even know what's going on with Karkat. I don't know how to deal with this. I flopped onto my bed forgetting about Karkat sleeping in my pillows. He just looked at me before making himself comfortable again. I just closed my eyes and let sleep take over me.

"Jade I don't think we should enter John's sleeping quarters without his permission."

"Don't care. I have had it with that thing." Jade and Kanaya's voices were slightly muffled both by the door and my half asleep state of mind. I heard the door creek open and then a scream unmistakeably Jade had me completely awake.

"This is why he should have knocked and asked permission before entering John's living area." It was Kanaya's way of saying 'I told you so'. I tried to get up to see if Jade was alright and ask why she screamed so horribly but something was holding me in place. I looked and found an arm...the hell?

I followed the arm to a male's torso and then someone's sleeping face. A scream escaped me and I tried to push myself of the bed...I got nowhere.

"Get it off! Getitoffgetitoffgetitoff!" Why was no one helping me!?

"I believe it's safe to assume that John was not aware of our...guest." that was Rose, who was also not helping me. I heard grumbling coming from behind me soI turned my head and saw his eyes opening to reveal red irises and that the white of his eyes were actually yellow. Fully awake, I'm only guessing, he rubbed his head against my face much like Karkat would when we woke up. I felt something flick against my cheek and I froze. Now able to sit up, I did so, reached for the mystery guy's head and rummaged through his hair. Fluffy hair, weird nubby horns and cat ears that were unusually red inside.

"Holy hell it's Karkat!" the surprise had me falling off my bed.

"So it seems." Rose said, probably noticing his ears or tail or something. She always has a weird way of knowing these things.

"Just give him something to wear and meet us in the living room." Jade, along with the others, left my room. I lifted myself from the floor and headed to my closet. I grabbed a black sweater I didn't wear anymore and a pair of jeans. I also grabbed a pair of boxers and threw the clothes to him. He just grabbed the boxer and stared at me.

"Oh god, please don't tell me." It became obvious that Karkat was clueless with clothes when he tried to shred the pants.

"Karkat stop." I grabbed the jeans from him, as well as the sweater and boxers.

"This is gonna be so awkward."

After getting Karkat dressed, I'm never gonna live that down, we went in the living room to find the girls, Dave and some other girl with red glasses arranged on the couches. Instantly the new girl sniffed the air, stood up and headed straight for Karkat.

"Hey Dave." I greeted.

"That Karkat?" I nodded.

"He got red eyes?" I nodded again.

"Explains the situation." confused I turned to find Dave's cat turned girl, I noticed her ears and tail, trying to lick Karkat's face and him struggling to get away with many feral sounds coming from him. I raised my eyebrow and looked back to Dave.

"That's Terezi. The cat we found." Dave finished and the phone began to ring. How the hell does someone explain this?

**And thats that lol**

**so i know that this chapter cover a big timespand however it's suppose to. this story isn't ment to go into much detail on how the kids spend their life away from their "pets" and more on daily problems they face with having said "pet" also i didn't want to multi chapter the kitten phase.  
**

**the cat form and be thought of much like the trolls grub phase i guess. also we know the Dave has Terezi and John with Karkat. also that Kanaya, Vriska, Eriden and Equius are human making this have a bit of humanstuck in it. I also know that four plus seven cats does not equal twelve trolls. No i did not leave one out that troll just plays a different roll xD  
**

**also I'm curious as to who you think ****Vriska(2), Eriden(1) and Equius(2)** took as pets. i tried to keep the characters in character but i'm not to sure how i did so if you have any tips on how i can improve with the characters let me know  



End file.
